Mega Man Mellinia
by bluen
Summary: A time after the long robot war when humans and robots battled for survival. After Megaman defeated Sigma and a number of other super villians. The world is at peace and robots and humans are coexisting. Or are they? Involves all characters before NT.


Mega man Mellinium Mellinia

The year is 2XXX and there has been a wave of peace of the land. The Century year long war between Human and robots have finally come to an end. Thanks to mega man and other reploids as well as Maverick-Hunters the dreaded Sigma that had countless eluded death was finally defeated.

The New Kid

Roll Pov

??:"Ro"

Roll:"Huh?"

??:"Roll"

Roll: "Are they calling me?"

??:"Roll Wake up"

"What!!" I sat up looking around. I think that was my mother's voice.

Roll's Mother:" Roll Wake up your gonna be late."

Late? what time is it

Roll looked at the clock next to her bed.

"WHAAATT!! IT'S 8 o'clock" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Roll jumped out of the bed rushing to her closet slamming the doors open. She starts to throw the clothes out behind her trying to find something to wear.

"What to wear? What to wear?" sigh "If you don't know what to wear, after jumping out of bed, you don't have time to spare, you can always wear red." she hymned as she pulled out a blue shirt and shorts as well as a red vest and shorts. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into the cloths she laid out. Making sure to slip on her socks in shoes she rushes into the bathroom gargling while combing her hair down.

Roll POV

I can't believe my alarm didn't go off. It's a good thing I brushed my teeth last night. I rush back to the bathroom to spit out the mouth wash then storm downstairs grabbing my bag at the base of the stairs.

Roll's Mother: "Roll what about breakfast?"

"No time mom i'm already late." Of course if that R-unit woke me up i'd be able to eat breakfast. I pass a little robot on my way out the door speak of the devil.

??:"Hello Master Roll."

Roll:"Hey R-unit."

R-Unit: "I've told you call me Roll Master Roll."

Roll: "Sorry but i'm in a hurry." I rush past her running down the street as fast as I could. It's just too weird sharing a name with a robot no matter how human it looked. I don't know why my mom named me after a robot series.

Roll arrived at school just as the final bell chimed as everyone took there seats the teacher entered with someone following him in.

"Good Morning Professor" the whole class synchronized.

"Good morning class. I would like to introduce to you all a new student." He said as he pointed his arm toward the young man to walk forward.

The brunette boy didn't look any older than 16 at the most. He was wearing a dark blue vest with white trimmings unzipped over a light blue shirt. Some dark jeans with a white belt and a strange circler buckle. His shoes were mostly covered by the jeans but the dark blue tip could be seen with white lining marking where the rubber bottom was. His

"Hello my name is Rock, Rock Light" he announced pausing as if waiting to let what he just said sink in "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He bowed briefly before straightening himself and looking at the class.

"Thank you Rock, sense you haven't been added to the roster yet and we don't have any extra seats why don't you go get a chair out of the storage room for now. Would someone like to accompany our new student Rock?"

Roll POV

What is up with this guy, he seems so, strange. As I looked around just about all the girls was waving their hands as if they were back in elementary. I don't see what the big deal is; he's not even taller than I am. Not to mention he's wearing gloves...Wait why is he wearing gloves?

The teacher finally decided to send one of the girls who had been so eager to take him to the storage room. The teacher went back to his lesson about the great robot wars that happened over a century ago. I don't know why we need to know about something that long ago. It isn't going to do us any good in real life. Really who cares what robots did over a century ago, yeah it was that Wiley guy who started it but he was dealt with. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Even launch was normal except all the girls trying to eat with the new guy. As the final bell rang signaling the end of school I started to head for the club room.

Roll stopped at the door of the club room as voices could be heard from the other side of the door.

Woman:" I'm so happy you agreed to come."

??:"…."

Woman: "Come on don't be like that. Let's get to know each other first."

??:"…."

Woman: "We can have a lot of fun together."

??:"…."

Woman:"Oh I get it, you want to get right down to business."

Roll slams the door open her eyes shut tight and her face beat red.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YA'LL DOING IN HERE!!"

A woman froze as she turned around looking at Roll.

Woman: "What are you talking about? Your being more of a loser than usual."

Roll opened one eye looking up at the woman and the person standing behind her.

Roll:"TRON!! AND AND ROCK!!"

Tron stood there with narrow eyes at Roll obviously irritated at the fact that she didn't bother to pay enough attention to realize who she was yelling at.

Tron:"You know, you're really loosing it more than usual."

Roll: "What is HE doing here?" she points to Rock

Tron:"Well I asked him to come and join our club."

Roll: "WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT." She bellows waving her arms erratically.

Rock looks at her then back at Tron, he makes a short bow and then walks out of the room.

Tron:"See now you've gone and hurt his feelings. He's sensitive it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet." She chuckles holding her hand to the side of her mouth.

Roll: "That has nothing to do with this, and besides all men are just perverts anyway. They only have one thing on there mind and who would want to date something like that."

Tron:"With that attitude your better off making a robot your boyfriend. Once a gear head always a gear head."

Roll was too upset to answer her face red with anger and embarrassment. She stormed out slamming the door behind her.

To be continued.

_Alright everyone thats the first chapter, I had written it my senior year in highschool and will hopefully upload the next chapter within a few weeks. Please review sense this is my second story in a very long time._


End file.
